


Memories

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for tardisbluequill a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisbluequill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluequill/gifts).



> I know everything I've posted so far is angsty and I'm really not sorry for that.

The Doctor was safe,  
That was for sure,  
Until the one day,  
That he’d have to endure,

The pain of losing the only person,  
He’s ever let close,  
His favorite companion,  
And her name was Rose,

They’d traveled through time,  
Through space and the stars,  
Going to planets,  
Like Barcelona and Mars,

Little did they know,  
What would happen that day,  
When Rose lost her grip,  
And was pulled away,

They’d said their goodbyes,  
But not good ones at that,  
They’d go on their ways,  
But they’d never forget,

All the fun that they had,  
While they were together,  
The Doctor and Rose,  
Their love burns forever.


End file.
